All That Will Ever Be
by Lady Feylene
Summary: Remus Lupin is given the Defense Against the Darks Arts position at Hogwarts, unknowing everything that this includes. Especially when he discovers Sirius Black has broke out of Azkaban...(Slash, Remus/Severus)
1. Default Chapter

  
  
  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: Characters herein do not belong to me, they belong to J K Rowling.

  
  


Warning: Slash. This means two men involved in a romantic or sexual situation. You have been warned.

  
  


Pairing: Remus/Severus

  
  


Spoilers: POA (Prisoner of Azkaban)

  
  


Dedication: This is for Lady1Almathea, for putting me back in touch with the love of my life. Words cannot describe the joy I feel right now. I have my Sev back, at least as a friend. And believe me, that's more then I ever hoped for. So thank you, from the bottom of my heart. Thank you!

  
  


Summary: Takes place right before POA. Remus has just been granted the position of DADA by Dumbledore, and decides to drop in on an old flame. 

  
  


Author's Notes: This is another on of those personal projection stories. And it's fluffy and light and happy! Look! MY FLUFF IS BACK! I needed my Kitten for fluff. I couldn't do it without her. She is my inspiration, as well as the light of my life. This was written to the only Pink Floyd song that makes me think of Remus. All the rest make me think of Severus...

  
  
  
  


All That Will Ever Be...

  
  
  
  


Remus Lupin was terrified. Here he was, back at Hogwarts, allowed to be there due to special circumstances yet again. But now he was going to be the teacher, not the student. He had seen the advertisement, that a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was needed at his old school. He knew the position had a bit of a black cloud over it, but he needed the work badly, and Dumbledore...well, the werewolf was convinced that the headmaster would give him a chance. And he did.

  
  


"I can't thank you enough, Albus..."

  
  


"Oh, it's I who should be thanking you." The headmaster took Remus' hand, patting it in a fatherly manner. "You are going out of your way to be with us, Remus. And we thank you for it. And I believe you will make quite a professor."

  
  


"I'll do my best."

  
  


Remus smiled. What if he failed miserably? What if the students hated him, or if his malady were more obvious then he believed? And of course, there was Severus. It had been a damn long time since Remus had seen him, but his feelings hadn't changed.

  
  


//This is going to be a disaster.// 

  
  


"You will, of course, need to speak to Severus about your potion."

  
  


"Of course." It seemed he couldn't escape it. 

  
  


"He's in his office, if you'd like to do it now."

  
  


"Perhaps." Remus wasn't exactly keen on confronting the man alone in his office. But he did excuse himself, with another round of thank you's and hand shaking.

  
  


//Talk to Severus. I haven't talked to him in years. And that wasn't talking, that was being given the cold shoulder.// Remus sighed, wondering what he should do. It had been years since the 'incident'. And he had never moved past it. Sirius had always been afraid that Remus and Severus were friendly. He had had no idea how deep the feelings ran. 

  
  


//something else Sirius managed to destroy.// But Remus didn't want to think about that. He'd rather think of Severus then Sirius. At least Severus was still he same as he had always been, and had only done what was natural given the circumstances.

  
  


//You should have told him. But you didn't. All in all, it's your fault.// A lie by the omission of truth, was all it had been. But Remus still kicked himself over it. He had thrown away what was, in his opinion, the greatest thing that had ever happened to him. And everything had gone downhill from there. Severus ignored his existence, and they had graduated, and Severus had fallen in with bad business, and then everything went hell. 

  
  


And Remus had drifted. Living in his own world, ignoring the pain and the betrayal, and everything that had come to pass. He had told himself he was young, that he would be fine, better things would come. Life was long, and it wasn't going to flash by in the blink of an eye. He had no direction, no meaning, no purpose. He had convinced himself life was blissful, and he was free and there was time to kill and a whole world to see.

  
  


But then, suddenly, he had woken up and realized he was growing old. In his desperation to live life to it's fullest, he had let it pass him by completely. He was nearing forty, with nothing in his life. No friends, no home, no steady job. He had missed everything. He had turned a blind eye to what was important, and had missed what very well could have been his prime.

  
  


And now he was at Hogwarts, standing in the hallway deliberating what he should do.

  
  


//What could it hurt? The worst he's going to give you is indifference. He's the same...just older. So are you.// Where had all the time gone? He had so much of it...

  
  


//He could be angry with you. He could be cruel to you.// But Severus was rarely *angry*. Annoyed, yes. Aloof, certainly. But angry? Remus sighed. His feelings had never died. What about Severus'?

  
  


//He said he loved me. He can't hate me. That would destroy every fundamental belief I have about love. Love never dies. He may not *like* me, but he still loves me. He doesn't hate me.// But love and being in love were different. 

  
  


//And what does it matter? It's years and years gone now! You've moved on, remember? You love him, yes, but you can love him from afar. You don't need to show him, or be with him, or be loved in return. You don't need that.//

  
  


The self argument was going nowhere. //Just...just go down there, be calm, and don't mention the past. Just give him your schedule, and then leave. You'll be fine.//

  
  


And he could judge exactly how the rest of his career was going to go. Feeling very self consious in his shabby robes-and suddenly very aware of the early grey and white in his hair-he headed down to Severus' office.

  
  


***

  
  


"Come in!"

  
  


That couldn't have been Severus...had his voice ever been that gravelly? Certainly there was that cultured inflection, that certain silky quality, but...//You've both grown older, remember.// Remus opened the door, forcing his nerves to calm. His stomach was a tight knot, and his body was trembling suddenly. He felt as though he was going to be ill, and he wasn't sure why.

  
  


"Hello, Sev." He hadn't meant to use the old nickname. It had just slipped out. //My god...he's...he's the same, but he's so different...// Time had taken it's toll on Severus, it seemed. He looked tired, and worn out. He was still as tall and slim as ever, his ebony hair the same as it had always been. Robed all in black, he looked like some sort of gothic creature. But there were lines on his face that Remus was unfamiliar with, and a pallor to his skin that looked unhealthy.

  
  


His greeting was met with a rather blank stare. But it wasn't anger. Severus simply looked at him, black eyes inscrutable. Remus gave a small, hopeful smile, and Severus gave a bit of a sigh.

  
  


"Lupin." He nodded, still staring.

  
  


"Albus...Albus thought I ought to talk to you about my potion. Give you my schedule and whatnot. I...I almost didn't. I was worried you'd be...I don't know. Angry with me. If you are, please don't show it. Be aloof, be uncaring, that's fine. But..." Remus paused, his words being swallowed into cool silence. "I've missed you." He ended up saying, not able to stop the words. "I'm sorry, I just needed to get it out there. I wasn't planning to, but I can't help it. I...I still love you. I'm not asking for anything back from you, and I don't expect it. I just...we're going to be working together. We should move past this. I miss you, and I love you, and I'm sorry."

  
  


Silence. Severus turned away, picking up a bottle off of his desk.

  
  


"I suppose you have a point." He finally said. Well, that was encouraging. "I am surpirsed, however, at your outpouring of sentimentality."

  
  


"You know me." Remus offered a weak smile to Severus' turned back.

  
  


"Yes." Another pause. "I've little to say to you, honestly. I am not attempting to be cruel to you, Lupin, I am being honest."

  
  


"I know." But this was going better then Remus had expected. He knew there was no chance he and Severus would be able to rekindle what they had had back in school, and that was fine. He did of course want that, more then anything, but he would be happy with friendship. 

  
  


"And I will continue to be honest. I have not completely forgiven you. It's not something I dwell on. In fact, I've thought of you very little."

  
  


Well, that did hurt a bit. But Remus said nothing, just nodded. Severus turned back around, features still unreadable.

  
  


"But you are correct. We are going to be working together. And despite what the students may say, I have no designs on your position."

  
  


"I hadn't heard a thing." He hadn't. And he honestly didn't care. He was here, talking with Severus. And for a moment it was like old times.

  
  


"It's a favored rumor that they take as truth. At any rate, I will treat you as I see fit."

  
  


"And how do you see fit?"

  
  


"I suppose I can be civil to you in public." Severus said, eyes narrowing slightly. "But I would appreciate no further outbursts."

  
  


"I'll be good." Remus promised. "I just..."

  
  


"I know." Severus nodded, a touch of pain flitting across his face. It seemed as though there was something more he wanted to say, but wouldn't.

  
  


"I'd like...I'd like us to at least be friends."

  
  


"I cannot promise you anything, Lupin."

  
  


"You don't have to."

  
  


And then another tense silence. There was something there still, Remus was certain of it. He couldn't have all of this emotion and feeling if there was nothing on the other side. He wanted to go to Severus, to put his arms around him, but he knew he would ruin this tentative truce they had achieved.

  
  


"It's..it's good to talk to you again." Remus finally said, and to his surprise Severus nodded in what had to be agreement. 

  
  


"I would be lying, Lupin, if I claimed I never cared for you. But that changes little. That was long ago. And before I knew your true nature."

  
  


Remus wasn't sure if he meant the lycanthropy, or the fact that he had hidden it. Remus just nodded, not wanting to risk Severus' wrath. Better to agree.

  
  


"Well...I have a few things I need to settle before I can take up my position." Remus finally said, knowing his limits. This was a good start. He would be back soon enough, within the month hopefully. He wanted to deal with his next transformation there, at the school.

  
  


"There's no need for you to be here until the week before the start of school." Severus said. Which made sense. Though it didn't explain what Severus was doing there, only two weeks after school had been let out.

  
  


"I'd...I'd like to be here. The next full moon."

  
  


"Ah."

  
  


"I'll let you get back to...whatever it is I interrupted. But I'll see you again."

  
  


"That's rather obvious, as we are to work together." There was a bit of venom in Severus' comment. He had always been prone to rapid mood swings. Remus nodded, sheepish smile, and backed out of the room. 

  
  


That had gone far better then he'd expected. That had gone well, actually! Remus sighed, happily, a ridiculous smile spreading over his features. Severus. He had just spent the last fifteen or so minutes talking to Severus. And it hadn't been bad. He couldn't begin to put words to his feelings. He was...he was jubilant. He practically skipped down the corridors, light as air. Severus didn't hate him. Severus possibly even still loved him. 

  
  


//I'm glad I did that.// And there would be more chats, Remus would see to it. They'd be working together. He could drop by after dinner, between classes, on weekends...and if nothing else, it looked like Severus was in need of a friend. And Remus was more then willing to be that friend, if only to ease some of the pain and stress he believed Severus was suffering.

  
  


//I'll go, take care of my affairs, and then I'll be back...// he almost didn't want to leave. He would have enjoyed to stay, to settle himself, and perhaps speak more with Severus...

  
  


//All in good time!// He assured himself. //All in good time...//

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two

  
  
  
  


Warning: Still minor slashy themes. 

  
  


Dedication: This is for all the reviewers, who hoped there was more. There is!

  
  


Author's Note: And you all thought it was just a love story...Remus has to deal with Sirius' escape from Azkaban. And the ministry. At the same time. He's not a happy werewolf. 

  
  


All That Will Ever Be

Chapter Two

  
  
  
  
  
  


Feeling better then he had in a very long time, Remus Lupin hummed a bit as he closed the door of his flat. He fixed himself a cup of tea, and sat down at his kitchen table. The mail had come, in his absence. He flipped through the letters, idly

  
  


//Bills, bills, bills....ministry?// Remus knew that seal. He frowned, and slit the seal on the letter, wondering what on earth it could be. Though only a small part of his mind was devoted to that. The rest of it was still thinking about Severus. //You're being overly romantic.// He told himself. But he couldn't help it. Second chances were exceedingly rare, and he was overjoyed to be given one.

  
  


His eyes skimmed the letter, without really seeing it. A few words jumped out at him, but that was all. He sighed, took a sip of his tea, and tried to focus.

  
  


//This *could* be important.// He gave himself a mental shake, and re-read the letter.

  
  


//Oh. Dear.//

  
  


How he managed to *skim* it? As each sentence unfolded, Remus' heart beat quicker and quicker in his heart. Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement requested his presence at nine o'clock sharp the following day.

  
  


The werewolf felt as though he were going to be ill.

  
  


//There...there has to be some mistake.// But Remus knew there wasn't. Sirius had escaped, and Remus knew exactly how he had done it. 

  
  


//They want to question me...// Remus set down the summons, taking a deep breath. They'd want to question him. About what, he wasn't certain. But he was the only one left who had been close to Sirius, and it was no secret. 

  
  


And what would he say? What could he tell them? He knew he owed them the truth...but he couldn't. Some strange sense of loyalty wouldn't allow him. And of course the realization that he should have told them twelve years ago. But he hadn't. And he wouldn't.

  
  


//Stay calm.// He could handle this. They'd simply ask him more questions like they had before. But before he had still been in shock. There had been the fresh pain of losing all of his closest friends in one, crushing blow. He knew he hadn't been much help, but no one expected him to be.

  
  


Now, shock was not a factor. Certainly he was mildly surprised that Sirius had escaped, but... //He always did everything he set his mind to.// 

  
  


Remus was suddenly *very* happy he'd taken the job at Hogwarts.

  
  


//There's no use worrying over it.// He told himself firmly. //Go tomorrow, and get it over with. You can't tell them anything new. You won't.// 

  
  


Finishing his tea, he placed the cup and saucer in the sink. It was getting a bit late. He'd read for a bit, and then he'd sleep. Tomorrow, he'd deal with the ministry.

  
  


***

  
  


Upon waking up to a bright light in his eyes-his personal choice of alarm clocks-Remus decided he wasn't a morning person. He fumbled on the bedside table for his wand, and darkened the lumos spell, rubbing his eyes blearily as he sat up in bed.

  
  


He stumbled out of bed, and made his way to the shower with a shuffling gate. He'd be fine after a shower. As long as he didn't think too much. Thinking led to too many worries and questions. He showered, half wishing he'd drown himself by accident.

  
  


//Stop thinking like this!// He brushed his teeth, grimacing at his reflection. He really needed to do something about his hair one of these days. He was only in his mid thirties, for merlin's sake. All of that grey was *not* distinguished. It was....out of place, if anything.

  
  


He dressed in his best set of robes-the ones with the fewest darns-and combed his hair. //This is as good as we're going to get, I suppose.// He sighed, and ran his hand over his face before retrieving is summons. He Apparated to the ministry building, announced his purpose, and was shown inside.

  
  


//Stay calm.// He told himself. This wasn't difficult. This would be fine.

  
  


The Department for Magical Law Enforcement was on one of the lower floors. Remus nodded cordially to the few wizards he knew as he made his way down. He maintained the perfect illusion of calm. 

  
  


//Here we are.// He paused before the proper door, double checking his summons to avoid any mistakes. Taking a deep breath, he knocked.

  
  


"Come in!" A brusque, female voice called through the door. Remus stepped into the office, immediately struck by how...disorganized it was. Papers and ledgers were scattered all about a large desk, and pictures of what Remus *assumed* were criminals lined every available space. The middle aged witch behind the desk had a very harried and tired look about her.

  
  


"Remus Lupin, ma'am." He stated, holding out the parchment. "I received a summons yesterday..."

  
  


"Yes, yes." She stood up, brushing back dark hair. "Anora Cadwallace. Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, please sit down." She indicated an empty seat in front of her desk.

  
  


"Thank you." Remus sat down gratefully. He had schooled his features into a mask of polite worry. It was better then creeping terror, which was what he truly felt.

  
  


"I trust I don't need to explain why you're here." Anora told him, folding her hands and frowning.

  
  


"No." Remus said, softly. 

  
  


"I expect you to answer me honestly, Mr. Lupin." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Has the convict Black contacted you?"

  
  
  
  


"No." The question, honestly, took Remus by surprise. "No. But...I haven't been home...." Remus needed a moment to collect his thoughts. *Contact* him? Sirius had to know better. Contacting Remus was about equal to asking the Grim Reaper in for tea.

  
  


"Do you believe that he *may* contact you?"

  
  


"I...I highly doubt it." Remus admitted. He paused a moment, in thought. "But...I couldn't say." Sirius, for all he knew, could be mad. And mad men had no reason.

  
  


"Do you have any idea where he may be hiding?"

  
  


"No." Remus was feeling a bit more relaxed. "No..." He wracked his mind. The Shrieking Shack, obviously. But...that would raise too many more questions. And Dumbledore knew of that already. He wouldn't go to his parents home....would he?

  
  


"The only place I could possibly think of would be his family's ancestral home." Remus told her, honestly. 

  
  


"We've checked." She admitted. "And I don't suppose you've any idea how he escaped?" Her eyebrow arched with the question, and her manner clearly said she knew the answer already.

  
  


"No. I...I can only imagine that....Dark Magic...." Remus was faltering again. This was the difficult question. //Let her think I'm simply upset...//

  
  


"As we suspect." She sighed, and sat back in her chair. 

  
  


"I'm sorry I can't be more help." And that much was truth. Sirius needed to be apprehended. He couldn't be allowed to walk free. "Do you...have any leads?" 

  
  


"A few." Anora nodded. "We believe he is set on taking care of, 'unfinished business'." 

  
  


"Harry...." Remus closed his eyes, feeling old guilt and pain wash over him.

  
  


"Precisely, Mr. Lupin." Anora stood up, offering her hand to Remus. "Thank you for your time."

  
  


"Of course." Remus rose as well, taking her hand and shaking it firmly. "If I can do anything..."

  
  


"You've done all you can, unless of course Black *does* attempt to contact you. Please don't do anything stupid, Mr. Lupin, should that happen. Leave it to the professionals. Oh, and please don't leave the country anytime in the next month or two." 

  
  


She released his hand and sat back down, turning he attentions to some papers. It was an obvious dismissal. Remus nodded, and left the office on shaky legs.

  
  


//Thank merlin I...// He had to lean against the wall in the corridor for a moment. Harry. Sirius was after Harry. And what did it matter now? Hadn't there been enough?

  
  


Obviously not. Remus composed himself, and headed back upstairs. News of the breakout would be hitting the presses soon enough. He was dreading it, horribly. //They'll find him.// How could they not? Sirius had to be mad, by now. He wouldn't be thinking clearly...

  
  


//You're going to be at the school.// It was the only comforting thought Remus could find. He could offer James' son what protection that he could. //I wonder...// When, exactly, had Sirius escaped? Did Dumbledore know already? He wondered if that had anything to do with his choice to hire Remus...

  
  


//Don't think about it.// He needed to be focused. //Well, it looks like you *won't* be heading to Hogwarts early.// He'd have to stay at his flat, on the off chance the Ministry needed to get a hold of him. He probably ought to have mentioned his teaching position during the meeting...

  
  


//I'll send them an owl.// He could always remain until the very last second. How hard would it be, really, to write up a curriculum for the year? He could do that at his flat. He'd ask Dumbledore for the information on what each year had learned already, and go from there. It would keep him busy, surely.

  
  


But he wouldn't see Severus. //Honestly!// He chided himself, sternly. There were more important things to worry about then when he was going to see an old flame. //You're going to be working alongside him, do relax.//

  
  


Leaving the Ministry Building, Remus decided to run a few errands. And to drop by the post office, to send Dumbledore an owl, explaining the situation. He contemplated sending one to Severus as well, but decided against it. It would seem too...needy. He'd let things happen in their own time.

  
  


Apparating to Diagon Alley, Remus did his best to push thoughts of Sirius Black aside. Like Anora had said, the professionals would take care of it...

  
  


But Remus had his doubts.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Chapter Three

The days passed in a rather busy blur. Remus wrote up his curriculum for the school year, and brushed up on anything he thought he'd need. The ministry did, in fact, contact him-only to say that the investigation was going well and to stay close as long as possible. 

The news his the press, and Remus found himself tossing the Dailey Prophet aside without even reading it. He didn't want to see old pain splashed across the headlines, it was too much. He knew that avoiding the situation was most likely *not* the brightest idea, but it was all he felt he could do.

He had been in correspondence with Albus, concerning his need to remain where he was until the day before he actually began teaching. He was told that was fine, he could simply take the school train and everything would be ready for him. 

The only drawback was his change. As it turned out, August thirty first was the full moon-he'd be in no shape to do much of anything. But what choice did he have? He would have to do his best, and hope that a good night's rest and a hot meal would fix him up. He had thought that the moon was in the middle of the month, but in all of his haste he had misread his chart-a mistake he was *not* going to make again.

The day of the full moon arrived, and Remus made himself ready. He slept most of the day, in preparation. Had things gone as they should, he would be at Hogwarts under the influence of the wolfs bane potion. Merlin, but how he was looking forward to that! 

As the evening fell, Remus drew the curtains and stripped out of his clothes. He sat on the floor, body rigid as he anticipated the transformation. The last thing he remembered was the pain. It was agony, as his body shifted and twisted and changed-and so did his mind.

The wolf that was Remus was nothing more then a mindless animal, tearing at himself in frustration. He bit and clawed and whined, until he passed out from loss of blood.

When Remus awoke, he picked himself off of the ground and took a very quick shower. He was unsteady on his feet, and he felt as though he would topple over at any minute. He dressed carefully-he was still sore and tender from his night's activities-and grabbed his small battered bag. He had even added 'professor' before his name, though it did little to improve things any.

The trip to Kings Cross station was not a pleasant one, and Remus feared he was going to miss the train. Much to his surprise, he was there rather early. He slipped onto the train, stashed his bag, and promptly collapsed into a seat.

It wasn't until the train lurched to a stop that Remus woke up. He opened his eyes, rather surprised at the darkness. He heard voices, and he blinked furiously to bring his mind up to speed. Ah yes, he was on the Hogwarts Express. And something was *very* wrong. There were voices-rather shrill ones that were adding to the pain in his head.

"Quiet!" His voice hurt with the effort it took to speak, and he cleared his throat as he stood. He retrieved his wand from his pocket, and muttered a lumos spell.

"Stay where you are." He told the assembled students, eyes scanning the compartment. He didn't have any time to actually *register* what he was seeing. He felt it. It was cold and dead and felt very much like the first tingling of the change. He frowned, eyes narrowing as the door slid open.

//Are they mad?// Dementors on a school train? And Cadwallace had said everything was under control! Summoning what little strength he had left, Remus summoned a patronus.

"None of us are hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks." He growled. "Now go!"

The light of his patronus hurt his eyes, but it did the trick. He swayed on his feet as feeling and light flooded back into him. He ran a hand over his face, and turned back to the compartment. Harry-it had to be Harry, good Merlin he looked just like James!-was lying on the floor of the compartment, his friend's attempting to revive him.

Everything else passed in a blur, much as the past few weeks had. Remus did what he could for Harry and the others, and excused himself to send an owl ahead to the school. He was quiet upset, and felt that Albus should know what had happened.

The rest of the trip passed uneventfully, thankfully. Remus just wanted to climb into bed and not wake up. He finally stumbled into the great hall, taking his seat at the faculty table. He caught Severus' eye and offered a weak smile-rather surprised at the look he received in return.

//What now?// Remus sighed, staring down at his plate instead. He had *thought* they had settle everything. //Is he upset because I wasn't able to come by early? He has to know it wasn't my fault…//

In retrospect, Remus decided he ought to have owled Severus personally. He'd just been so wrapped up in everything else that it had never occurred to him. He knew Albus would have told him that he had been delayed, and why.

//I'll speak with him before I go to bed.// One more thing he had to deal with. And classes tomorrow… he felt as though he was going to be exhausted for the rest of his life.

He ate in silence, well aware of Severus' hateful gaze burning into him. He wanted to be ill, he really did. 

After the feast, Remus headed to his rooms. He unpacked his few meager possessions and looked around. It was a very nice room-simple, but nice. Far better then his own modest cottage, really. He cleaned himself up as best he could, and made his way down to Severus' office.

"Go away, Lupin."

Well, that wasn't a welcoming response. "Severus…I wanted to say hello." Remus offered a trembling smile.

"And I want you to go away." Severus narrowed his eyes in a rather threatening manner as he spoke.

"What happened to being civil?"

"I said I would be civil to you in public, Lupin. This is hardly public. What do you want?" His eyes turend back to the papers on his desk, and Remus shifted uncomfortably.

"I wanted to apologize for not coming sooner. The ministry…"

"Suspects you're helping Black, I'd heard."

"What? No!" How dare he accuse him of that! "The ministry doesn't suspect me of anything."

"Believe what you'd like Lupin." Severus shrugged. "If that is all, I have things I need to do."

"Yes, that's all." Remus sighed. Why did he have to be such a complete and total bastard? Remus was *trying*. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I highly doubt it." 

That was clearly a dismissal. Remus rolled his eyes, cursing himself on a wasted trip. He stumbled uneasily back up to his rooms, slipped off his robe and fell into the bed. He didn't even bother climbing under the covers, he didn't have the strength.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
